


Drawing Parallels

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding what to watch always takes some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> _Title: Drawing Parallels_   
>  _Pairing: Tim McGee/Tony DiNozzo_   
>  _Rating: PG_   
>  _Summary: Deciding what to watch always takes some time._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt NCIS, Timothy McGee/Tony DiNozzo, movie night._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Picking the movie can sometimes seem to take nearly as long as the movie itself but Tim is vetoing X-Men First Class. "Not again, Tony, not yet anyway until I can trust you not to give me your whole play by play of the Professor X and Magneto relationship."

"But their love was so epic and obvious and the way Erik could trust Charles with his memories, you don't get how big a deal it is when you find someone you can really trust."

Tim wraps his arms round his boyfriend and presses a kiss to Tony's temple. "Trust me, Tony, I get it and I guess we can watch it one more time but you don't get to play the vulnerability card every time you want your own way."


End file.
